dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Billybobdafunnie guay
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Super saiyan 5 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KidVegeta (Talk) 23:05, September 25, 2011 Hello: How you doing? i wish you luck with your wiki. Can i be in your friends list too? The Maverick013 23:55, October 10, 2011 (UTC) yea you are in Thanks, don't forget to check your wiki! The Maverick013 01:08, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ok i will check it! Hey, for some reason a can't see the recent changes in your wiki, and one of my coments in the Gohan page is gone, do you know why? The Maverick013 17:55, October 12, 2011 (UTC) i have no idea? well comment it again then! nothin i can do really eccept i couldnt get into my account so? Hi! the wiki's new look is awesome. I just noticed that you added me to your slideshow in Ultra Dragonball Wiki, thanks! The Maverick013 19:09, October 23, 2011 (UTC) your very welcome. so, how r things goin over at dragonball wiki? Hyper Zergling has been editing a lot of his pages and my fanfic is currently stopped but still expanding, aside from that, everything is as usual. I'll be gathering inform ation for Gohanfan Wiki these days so keep expanding it. The Maverick013 19:17, October 23, 2011 (UTC) alright i will keep expanding. im going to get in touch with a wiki staff member and discuss about a chat for gohanfan wiki. does that sound good? Very good indeed. You're a Tien fan? i thought you were a Gohan fan LoL. How's Ultra ? is it a good wiki? The Maverick013 19:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) i am a gohan fan and a tien fan, but most of all, my homeboy is goku, i dont care what anybody else says like, oh wats up with all u lame goku fanboys, or, goku stinks vegetas my homeboy. or sh**t like that. That's it, live your life like a kamehameha, i happen to be a Son Goku fan 'cause he rulez! ( even Vegeta admited that ) but no offense to the other fans, everyone has the right to like their favorite characters. The Maverick013 19:37, October 23, 2011 (UTC) yea, your right. im doing a fanfic on here its called dragonball tenkaichi z. it is an alternate timeline were goku never left the dragonball world and golen has a son named gogen. im gonna create it now. Hiya! was it you the one who left a message for me? it appeared when i logged in but i can't find it in a talk page.The Maverick013 17:36, October 25, 2011 (UTC) yea it was (Billybobdafunnie guay 00:35, October 26, 2011 (UTC)) Helloooooo, is anybody here? The Maverick013 00:12, November 1, 2011 (UTC) sorry, i've been at school studying physics That's fine, school is more important now, take advice from someone who had a hard time on final tests LoL, by the way, where do you get all does cool picture? The Maverick013 23:51, November 3, 2011 (UTC) i just look at whats recently uploaded and i click on it. Hey, I noticed you've edited my page. What works have you done on this wiki and do you like any of mine? MrFluffman 17:36, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ive done gogen and dragonball tenkaichi z. and yes